l
by Ed3525
Summary: l


Seus passos ecoavam no corredor deserto, os cabelos castanhos balançando no ritmo de suas pernas, o perfume enchendo todo o recinto de um cheiro doce. Parecia ontem que passara por aquele corredor do Ministério para começar se primeiro dia. Agora fazia mais de 5 anos que trabalhava com Criaturas Mágicas. Chegando ao elevador esperou que algumas pessoas saíssem, sussurrando um oi para os conhecidos, entrou no elevador, agora vazio, com exceção de alguns memorandos roxos, e apertou o número quatro. O elevador deu um solavanco quando chegou ao seu destino e antes das portas se abrirem a conhecida voz feminina falou "Departamento para a Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, incluindo as Divisões de Feras, Seres e Espíritos, a Seção Ligação com os Duendes e o Escritório de Orientação sobre Pragas". Dirigiu-se a sua sala, com alguns memorandos junto. Colocou seu crachá no leitor e esperou o bipe para abrir a porta, assim que entrou a sala, com formato circular, viu a mudança que tinham feito. Sexta-feira pedira que arrumassem sua sala de outro jeito, agora a mesa estava encostada na outra extremidade da sala, as poltronas tinham uma cor lilás, combinando com as cortinas de veludo, a sala era cheia de janelas juntas, fazendo com o que a iluminação entrasse melhor, e os armários se encontravam ao lado de onde Hermione estava. Entrando na sala se deparou com homem sentado a sua mesa, balançando o pé e logo viu aqueles cabelos ruivos que conhecia desde os 11 anos.

"Olá Rony, o que o trás aqui?" Falou, e sentando-se na cadeira em frente a Rony.

Olhá-lo ás vezes era difícil, eles namoraram por quase 12 anos e de um dia para outro Rony a deixou, uma semana depois viu ele com Lilá Brown, aos beijos perto da loja Floreios & Borrões. Tentou sorrir ao invés de expulsá-lo de sua sala, sabia ser profissional quando precisava.

"Meus pés." Ele riu, a voz roca entrando bem fundo no coração de Hermione, fazendo seu sangue gelar. "Tenho um recado para você, é de Neville."

Neville, casado com Ana Abott, depois de lecionar Herbologia por 10 anos em Hogwarts foi eleito Ministro da Magia.

"Fale de uma vez."

"Ele quer que você use seus conhecimentos psiquiátricos para tratar de um novo funcionário que Neville quer contratar."

Hermione estudou psiquiatria no mundo dos trouxas por 5 anos, mas desistiu e volto com seu cargo para cuidar de criaturas mágicas, que era sua verdadeira paixão. Rony se levantou sem avisar e a beijou na bochecha como se ele não a tivesse deixado, como se eles ainda fossem aquele casal fofinho e enjoativo de sempre. Hermione sentiu seu coração parar, o cheiro de Rony a invadiu, a pele áspera da barba recém-feita era tão macia para ela. Tão rápido quanto começou o beijo acabou e Rony foi embora, deixando uma Hermione de coração partido novamente.

...

Sentia seu coração quase saindo pela boca, tentando se controlar Hermione entrou na sala que o Ministro da Magia tinha construído para tratar pacientes com problemas, mas nunca fora usado, até agora. Uma figura loira estava sentada na cadeira e logo se levantou, ficando um pouco mais alto que Hermione, por mais que ela estivesse usando um salto enorme.

"Granger..." Aquela voz gélida e cortante fez Hermione sentir nojo por estar respirando mesmo ar que ele.

"Malfoy." Ela falou sentando-se. "Por que você pretende trabalhar no Ministério, Draco?"

Os olhos cinzentos a fitaram com alguns segundos, mostrando um pouco de apreensão e depois sarcasmo. Ele não respondeu, então, depois de um longo silêncio, Hermione levantou e foi sentar perto dele.

"Por que se eu for trabalhar no Ministério eles me tiram daquele lugar estúpido."

"Vamos relembrar um pouco. 20 anos atrás, Hogwarts, onde você estava quando a batalha começou? Lutando_ por _Hogwarst ou _contra_ ela."

"Contra." Ele sussurrou.

"Exatamente, por que agora você espera que aceitem você?"

"Por que eu estou realmente arrependido." A voz dele tinha um pouco de sarcasmo, era mentira.

"Vamos fingir que eu acredito e passar pra próximo pergunta. Responda apenas sim ou não. Sua mãe era próxima de você?"

A expressão risonha dele falhou por um tempo, os olhos ficaram mais gélidos e o queixo mais travado.

'Sim."

"E seu pai?"

"Não."

"Seus pais brigavam muito?"

"Sim."

"Você se sentia a vontade com eles?"

"Não."

"Sua família obrigou-o a se aliar a Voldemort?"

Uma hesitação. Era o que Hermione queria. Draco ficou quieto fitando-a com a mesma intensidade que ela o fitava.

Duas horas depois Hermione estava em casa, dentro do chuveiro, tentando tirar o sorriso de Draco, quando mencionou o nome de Percy, da cabeça. Tentando esquecer também a pontada no coração quando ele, de brincadeira, piscou para ela. Deitou-se na cama, pronta para dormir quando ouviu uma batida forte em sua janela. Com o coração a mil, pegou a varinha e abriu a janela, se preparando, mas quem entrou lá foi Fawkes, a coruja de Harry.

A segunda coruja dele recebeu esse nome em homenagem a Fênix que tinha na sala de Dumbledore, que ajudou Harry em vários momentos.

Hermione pegou a carta do bico de Fawkes e pegou um rato que tinha na gaiola de sua coruja, e entregou para ela, que pousou na prateleira em cima da cama de Hermione e esperou.

_Cara Hermione,_

_Eu sei que você tem muito trabalho e que suas férias vão começar mais tarde, mas preciso que venha nos visitar essa semana, só responda dizendo o dia e a hora que pode ok? Temos ótimas novidades._

_Com amor,_

_Harry e Gina Potter. _

Ela forçou um sorriso, não estava muito a fim de ir vê-los, parecia que eles esfregavam na cara dela que tinham um ao outro enquanto ela não tinha ninguém, eles tentavam ajudá-la, diziam que a entendiam, mas ela não precisava de compreensão, precisava de uma coisa só, seu nome? Ronald Weasley.

Pegou outro pergaminho e respondeu, avisando que iria passar ali sexta feira. Ainda era terça e ela só tinha folga sexta. Deu a carta para Fawkes e fechou a janela assim que a mesma saiu, voltando para sua cama e adormecendo profundamente.

...

Os dois se encaravam sem falar nada, era como um jogo, se um desviasse o olhar era sinal de desistência e os dois eram orgulhosos demais para fazê-lo. Uma conversa silenciosa. Mais uma vez Hermione perguntara sobre os pais para Malfoy e a expressão dele pareceu de dor, como se tivesse pensado nisso depois da seção do dia anterior, mas ficara em silêncio novamente.

"Vamos Malfoy, quer ou não sair de Askaban?" Hermione falou, sem parar de observar aqueles cinzentos e brilhantes olhos.

"Nem imagina como, Granger." Ele falou, quase cuspindo o a última palavra.

"Então colabore."

Draco continuou a fitá-la, Hermione olhou bem dentro dos olhos dele e sentiu outra pontada no coração. Draco observava aqueles olhos castanhos, como se aqueles pequenos olhos pudessem ler sua alma, sentiu-se nu, como se mesmo sem falar nada para Hermione, ela já soubesse o que se passava em seu coração, um meio sorriso se formou em seus lábios, sem motivo aparente.

"Vamos Malfoy, quanto mais você falar mais rápido sairemos daqui."

"E quem disse que eu quero?" Falou ele, piscando.

Os dois riram, parecia que um olhar não conseguia desgrudar do outro, como se estivessem conectados por alguma força invisível. "_Besteira" _pensaram os dois.

"Ok, vamos para próxima. O que sua família vez depois que Voldemort foi eliminado por Harry?"

"Meu pai foi para Askaban é claro e morreu poucos anos depois. Minha mãe ainda está viva e se livrou de Askabam, mas está definhando cada dia mais."

"Por quê?"

"Ora, Granger, pergunte para ela."

Ela revirou os olhos novamente. "_Que mania irritante." _Pensou Malfoy, sorrindo.

"Desisto Malfoy, você não tem jeito mesmo, volte para Askaban ou peça ajuda de outro, eu cansei de te tratar."

Hermione foi se levantando e Draco, quase apavorado por pensar que iria voltar para Askaban, segurou seu pulso e forçou-a a parar. Segundos depois Malfoy percebeu o que fez e algo em sua mão o fez segurar mais forte, como um desejo que o cérebro envia sem pensar em nada. Solto-a e ela relaxou, sentando-se novamente. Agora o silêncio era constrangedor, mas ninguém queria falar nada do que acontecera. Ela começou a balançar as pernas e ele se levantou, dando algumas voltas pela pequena sala.

"Na verdade, meus pais..." Ele começou a falar, mas logo foi interrompido.

Alguém havia batido na porta e, pelo modo que bateu pela segunda vez, não passando nem 5 segundos desde a primeira batida, não estava a fim de esperar muito. Hermione abriu a porta e o guarda de Askaban que acompanhara Malfoy até o Ministério, não era um dementador e sim um humano (os dementadores ficaram fora da prisão, os humanos que cuidavam de tudo lá dentro), entrou sem nenhuma cerimônia e conjurou algemas em Malfoy.

"O tempo acabou, então terça que vem ele volta, senhorita Granger." O guarda falou.

Hermione assentiu e sentou-se novamente, recolhendo a pena e os pergaminhos da mesa. Terça e quarta ela teria que ver Malfoy, seu cérebro pensou em recusa, seu coração apenas deu mais uma pontada. Daqui a pouco ela teria que se encontrar com ele os 7 dias da semana, irritada com esse pensamento. Saiu do Ministério, passando pela fonte, que Neville mandara reconstruir, agora mostrava um elfo, um humano e um bruxo bebendo cerveja amanteigada, juntos.

Passou pelas lareiras, nunca gostou de ir por lá, andou 5 esquinas e aparatou, era proibido aparatar no Ministério, por isso tinha que tomar um grande distância. Chegou a sua casa, em Monterey- Califórnia. Seus pais haviam se mudado para lá e por mais que não se lembrassem da filha, Hermione quisera se mudar para perto deles, eles moravam ao lado da casa dela, para protegê-los de algo, não sabia bem do que.

...

"Obrigado por vir Hermione." Falou Harry, abrindo a porta.

Ela sorriu e entro na casa, a sala estava decorada para o natal, vermelho e verde se via por toda a parte, os sofás, que tinha uma cor preta, estavam vermelhos e quase enchiam a sala, a lareira estava acesa e fotos decoravam cada centímetro da parede, todas se mexendo, acenando, rindo...

Gina estava no sofá e Hermione parou no meio do caminho quando a viu, fazia o que? 4 meses que não visitava os Potter? Ou 5? Bom, não importa, Gina estava com uma barriga não muito grande, mas que já aparecia por baixo da blusa.

Harry sorriu para ela e convidou-a a sentar.

"Quatro meses." Falou Gina, desviando o olhar da barriga pela primeira vez desde que Hermione chegara. "É uma menina."

Hermione sorriu, mas se sentiu mal por dentro, queria ser ela ali, com um bebe, sorrindo para todos os cantos, como se fosse a melhor coisa da vida. E para uma mãe, realmente era.

"Ah, Hermione, temos dois convites para você e espero que possa ir, seria realmente ótimo." Harry falou, pousando a mão no ombro de Gina.

"Que convites?"

"Primeiro, quero que venha passar o Natal conosco e com a família de Gina na toca dia 25. Com certeza terá folga no trabalho não é?"

Hermione assentiu em silêncio, ficou com medo de que sua voz a traísse. Não queria ir, não queria nem um pouco passar a noite olhando seu ex-noivo se agarrando com Lilá Brown, mas não queria passar sozinha.

"E queremos." Dessa vez foi a Gina que falou, com a voz um pouco falha. 'Te convidar para a festa de Audrey Weasley (A esposa do, agora falecido, Percy), será na casa dela, onde tem bastante espaço.

Os dois a fitaram esperançosos, Hermione ficou pensativa, não queria ver a cara de Rony nem uma vez ao mês, e veria 2 vezes na mesma semana. Sentindo seu coração vacilar ela aceitou os convites e prometer aparecer.

'Então, para o aniversário da Audrey eu venho aqui e vamos juntos?' Perguntou Hermione, sem nenhuma emoção.

"Claro, seria perfeito." Harry respondeu.

Passaram o resto da noite conversando sobre o trabalho, o Ministério, sobre Hogwarts... Evitaram tocar no assunto do bebe, por eles sabiam que Hermione iria se sentir excluída. Comentaram que James Potter iria vir para o natal e que Roxanne(filha de George e Angelina), Luis, Victoire e Dominique(filhos de Gui e Fleur) também estariam lá. Depois do jantar Hermione se despediu e aparatou para casa, sentindo-se extremamente cansada de fingir feliz pelo convite.

Pensou em como estava grata por ter amigos assim, mas queria ter alguém para dividir, alguém para chegar em casa e dividir a felicidade de ter sido provida ou a tristeza de ter que trabalhar nos fins de semana... Alguém para dividir a vida, ás vezes, ficar sozinha era horrível.

...

"Onde vai ficar no Natal, Draco?" Hermione perguntou, balançando a cadeira.

"No melhor lugar de todos Granger, é pequeno, frio, a cama é só mola, a pia e a privada parecem do século passado e eu vou estar atrás de enormes grades de ferro e perto de dementadores, já esteve lá?"

Hermione revirou os olhos de novo, sentindo remorso por Malfoy, ele era um idiota, mas merecia um natal de verdade. Só que ele já não tinha mais família, seu avô morreu em janeiro desse ano. Sem primos, irmãoS, tios...

Algo novo estava começando a aparecer no olhar de Malfoy, perda, talvez fosse decepção, ou arrependimento.

"Onde vai passar o natal?" Draco perguntou, colocando os pés em cima da mesa.

"Com seu super amigo, Harry Potter." Hermione falou, sarcasticamente.

"Sabe Granger, eu estou realmente arrependido pelo que fiz."

Hermione levantou a sobrancelha, meio surpresa com a súbita mudança de assunto, mesmo assim não acreditava em uma palavra dele, mas quem era ela para julgar.

"Sabe Malfoy, você devia falar isso para os guardas de Askaban, vai que eles acreditam."

Ele riu, Hermione meio que sorriu inconscientemente.

"Lembra que você ia falar dos seus pais quarta passada?"

Outra hesitação. Perfeito, esse era o motivo de tudo afinal.

"Pensei melhor, não vou falar deles."

"Malfoy..." Falou ela, balançando a cabeça em reprovação. "Você não tem muitas escolhas, sabia?"

"Eu sei."

"Então, me deixe fazer algumas suposições e você apenas balança cabeça concordando ou discordando. Sem mentiras!"

Ele assentiu. Antes os dois não tiravam o olho um do outro, mas era um assunto delicado, Malfoy parecia mais interessado em observar uma mosca voando ali perto do que olhar Hermione nos olhos outra vez.

"Seus pais o convencerão a se aliar a Voldemort."

Ele balançou a cabeça, discordando.

"Então eles obrigaram você a se aliar a Voldemort."

Draco mexeu a cabeça, concordando, com um movimento que seria imperceptível se eles não estivessem tão próximos.

"Ok, como você não queria decepcionar a sua família aliou-se a Voldemort e ajudou-o."

Ele concordou.

"Você não queria se aliar a Voldemort."

Ele concordou outra vez.

-Sua mãe também não queria se aliar a Voldemort, mas seus pais a obrigou.

Ele hesitou de novo, fazendo uma cara de raiva e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Depois concordou. Ali estava a cicatriz maior.

"Mas você não conseguiu matar Dumbledore, talvez por medo."

Ele discordou.

"Por não querer matá-lo?"

Ele concordou.

"Então, tentando mostrar valor, matou duas pessoas na Batalha de Hogwarts e tentou matar Harry. Para ter a atenção de seu pai e de outras pessoas."

Ele concordou e depois se virou para ela, os olhos um pouco vermelhos.

"Inacreditável, nunca pensei que fosse ver Draco Malfoy chorando." Riu Hermione.

Logo a expressão de Malfoy endureceu e ela percebeu que não devia ter feito piada. Mas não importa, chegou ao ponto X da questão.

"O tempo acabou." Gritou o guarda do outro lado da porta.

Hermione e Draco continuaram a se fitar por alguns minutos, então Hermione levantou-se e abriu a porta. Assim que Draco saiu, já com algemas, ela sussurrou um Feliz Natal e recebeu um muxoxo em troca. Pela primeira vez, Hermione levara consigo os relatórios feitos com Malfoy. Escrevendo tudo que percebeu nele, tudo, menos o arrependimento. E foi para a sala do Ministro da Magia, entregar nas mãos de Neville, que loga a deixou ir embora.

"Feliz Natal, Neville." Ela desejou, saindo pela porta.

"Feliz Natal."

...

"_Granger." Sussurrava Rony perto do ouvido de Hermione pela quarta vez. A voz já rouca de tanto tempo sem respirar._

_Estavam sentados na cama de Hermione, eles faziam algo parecido com um beijo, mas era mais forte e agressivo, como raiva e desejo ao mesmo tempo. O corpo dos dois estava colado um no outro, os braços pendiam solto do lado. Até que subitamente, os cabelos ruivos de Rony transformaram-se em loiros e ela estava na cela de Draco, em Askaban, e mesmo sentindo nojo dele, não queria parar, queria continuar até os primeiros raios de sol tocaram suas peles nuas. Queria deitar ao lado dele, como fazia com Rony e não sair mais._

Ouvia-se um estalo do lado de fora da janela, fazendo Hermione acordar. Foi um sonho, só um sonho. Estava suada e sentia nojo de si mesma por ter beijado Malfoy no sonho, muito nojo. Um desejo crescia dentro dela, mas ela confundiu com raiva ou algo assim. Tentava não admitir que o olhar de Malfoy a prendia e por isso não conseguia parar de fitá-lo.

Era a coruja de Neville. Hermione pegou a carta e a coruja voou para fora.

_Queriada Hermione,_

_Eu li todo o seu resumo sobre Draco Malfoy e fiquei mais na duvida ainda se devia contratá-lo ou não. Você não acrescentou no texto, mas para mim ele mostrava arrependimento, estou em um dilema. Até o Ministro da Magia precisa de uma ajuda ás vezes. Então estou lhe passando a honra de decidir se Draco Malfoy sai ou não de Askaban. Espero que não seja muito trabalho e que você seja profissional e não o julgue por motivos emocionais._

_Com muito amor,_

_Neville Longbottom._

No mesmo momento quis mandar uma carta para Neville, dizendo que não queria que Draco saísse de Askaban nunca. Mas não podia. O Neville mesmo dissera _"Não o julgue por motivos emocionais."_, mas ela não sabia o que fazer. Agora sentia mais raiva de Draco. Tomou outro banho e foi dormir. Amanhã o dia seria longo.

...

Harry acordara cedo, até mais cedo que Gina e havia se arrumado, nada muito formal, uma camisa pólo azul, alguns casacos, calça e um gorro preto. Aparatou para a estação King's Cross, que estava praticamente vazia, entrara na plataforma 9** ½.**

Lá estava ele, o trem de Hogwarts, como sentia falta de entrar naquele trem. Mas viera fazer algo importante. Viu Gui, Fred e Neville ali também. Cumprimentaram-se e esperaram seus filhos descerem do trem.

Assim que viu James Sirius Potter correndo em direção a ele, com um malão, uma vassoura e um coruja nas mãos, sentiu seu coração a mil. James largou as coisas no chão e deu um longo abraço em Harry. Alguns minutos, e muitos abraços em outras crianças conhecidas, depois, estavam indo para casa. Gina tinha ido com o carro voador do pai, que fora concertado, buscá-los.

Algumas horas depois estavam se dirigindo para a toca.

...

Já passava o meio-dia quando Hermione acordou e mesmo assim continuava cansada. Já vestida com uma saia até a coxa, uma meio-calça preta que era bem quente, um moletom e um casaco, fazia o café da manhã e esperava a hora de ir para a toca. Os presentes já estavam no carro. Comprou um pomo de ouro de brinquedo para James, que também era apanhador da Grifinória, um colar com uma pedra azul para Fleur e um com uma pedra vermelha para Gina. Comprou um gorro para Harry e para Gui um livro sobre lobisomens, sabia que todos iam achar graça lá. Para Fred foi o mais difícil, então pediu ajuda para Harry, que aconselharam um protetor de orelha que gritava quando estava muito frio. Havia outros presentes, mas nem se lembrava mais deles.

As 5 horas aparatou para a toca. Como sentira saudade daquele lugar. Um pouco apreensiva para não dar de cara com Rony ela bateu na porta. Gui Weasley abriu a porta, abraçando-a. Foi uma festa nos fundos da toca, com comida, bebida, música, dança e gente chata.

Rony estava ali, é claro, mas Hermione quase aparatou na hora quando viu Lilá Brown ao seu lado, com a barriga que nem a de Gina. Sentiu suas pernas tremerem e sentou-se no primeiro lugar que viu, bem ao lado de Luna Lovegood e seu noivo que Hermione não sabia o nome.

Rony a viu e correu para ela, com uma felicidade exagerada, deixando Lilá falando com Gina e a envolveu em um abraço apertado que fez o coração dos dois doer de saudade. Percebeu que algo dourado cintilava em seu pescoço, mas prestava mais atenção no sorriso dele.

"Ainda bem que você veio, elas não param de falar de bebes, quartinhos..." Ele falou apontando para onde estava Lilá e Gina, as duas com a mão na barriga, Hermione sentiu um pouco de enjôo.

Forçando um sorriso, deixou-se conversar com ele um pouco, relembrando os velhos tempos, o cheiro dele entrava no nariz dela e a fazia querer mais, como drogas. É, exatamente isso. O cheiro dele é como uma droga, vai te destruindo com o tempo, mas você precisa daquilo e quando acaba você enlouquece. Logo ela sorriu e deu a desculpa que tinha falar com Harry, mas fora para dentro da casa, agora deserta, chorar. Mais um natal, mas uma decepção.

...

Todos estavam em volta da pequena árvore de Natal, dentro da toca. A maioria tinha ido embora, mesmo assim ainda estavam todos espremidos. James se oferecera para entregar os presentes e parecia suar já, de tanto ir e voltar na árvore. Ela recebera vários presentes, guardando-os na sua bolsa que parecia pequena, mas por dentro era enorme. Tinha usado o feitiço que usara daquela vez, muitos anos atrás, quando tudo ainda era normal.

Gui riu quando o presente de Hermione chegou a suas mãos e piscou para ela. George também riu do dele e ficou colocando na cabeça de todos. Hermione sentia Rony a observar, mas ficou com medo de olhar de volta, tinha medo do que veria nos olhos do ruivo. Amor, arrependimento, pena, culpa. Aqueles pensamentos a atormentaram a festa inteira. Mas Lilá não percebeu nada, estava interessada em tagarelar com os outros sobre o bebe.

A festa acabou lá pelas 5 da manhã. Hermione não podia dizer que se divertiu, mas também não podia dizer que odiou. Chegando a casa abriu os presentes. O primeiro estava com os nomes de Harry e Gina. Ela um livro sobre elfos. O segundo tinha o nome de Gui e Fleur, era um vestido branco com brilhantes rosas em toda a parte de baixo, chegando aos joelhos. O terceiro era de Fred e Angelia, um panda que respondia a maioria das perguntas falando Pergunte a Hermione. Fred devia ter criado. O quarto fez seu coração dar um salto, tinha apenas um nome ali, Rony. Ela abriu e viu um colar com um coração, no meio do coração tinha uma tranca. Então percebeu que aquilo dourado no pescoço dele era a chave e sorriu. Mas logo ficou com raiva de si mesma.

"Ele é casado, ele vai ser pai. Não se iluda por um presente idiota." Falou alto.

Audrey havia dado para ela um porta retrato com uma foto dos Weasley. Gui, Fleur, Rony, Audrey, Fred, Angelia e até Lilá, todos acenando para ela. Mas estava incompleto e sentiu uma dor no coração. Incompleto. Pois George não estava ali, nem Molly, nem Arthur, nem Percy, nem ela... Era ela que devia estar ali junto ao Rony e não Lilá.

Guardou os presentes e foi dormir, pensando que seu natal não foi o pior de todos, por que Draco Malfoy passou em Askaban, sem familiares, sem festas, amigos, sem presentes, apenas ele.

...

Como não fora trabalhar quarta e quinta, sexta ela teve que ir. Em sua sala, lendo todos os memorandos que a enviaram. Um sobre um elfo que tomara uma poção de riso e o efeito não lhe caiu bem, um diabrete que fora solto em uma casa e vários outros. Enviou os memorandos para seu colega Jeremia Shon cuidar e avisara que ia ficar fora por algumas horas. Saindo do ministério tirou uma caixinnha do bolso e aparatou 100 metros da balsa que leva até Askaban, era o mais perto que podia aparatar de lá e depois da revista e de um raio-x no pacote que tinha um embrulho vermelho, deixaram-na ir. Procurou a cela de Malfoy e logo a achou. Ele estava sentado na cama, olhando a foto de sua mãe, com o rosto contorcido em dor.

Hermione pigarreou para avisar que estava ali e os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy a fitaram.

" O que quer aqui Granger?" Ele tentou parecer irritado, mas sua voz demonstrou dor.

Draco também percebeu, então se calou e apenas a fitou, irritado.

"Eu não sei, juro que não sei, mas quando eu vi eu já estava entrando aqui com o pacote na mão e não podia voltar atrás."

Draco olhou para o pequeno pacote vermelho que Hermione trazia na mão, ficou observando enquanto ela colocava a mão entre as grades e o entregava.

"Por que eu receberia um presente de uma sangue-ruim?"

Ele falou irritado, se afastando dela. Hermione não se deixou levar pelo termo que ele usou. Depositou o pacote no chão e observou Draco outra vez.

"Feliz Natal, Draco."

Então virou-se e foi embora, com um nó no coração.

...

Deveria ser quase 5 horas que estavam com aquele pacote em mãos, quase intocado, não sabia se devia abrir ou não. Há mais de 10 anos não recebe presente nenhum. Mas aceitar logo de um sangue-ruim? Bom, não que o pai fosse repreendê-lo agora...

Abriu o pacote e viu que dentro dele tinha um gorro verde, com o símbolo da Sonserina. Não pode deixar de sorrir. Ela lembrara que ele havia dito na primeira consulta que passava muito frio em Askaban.

Hesitante, tirou o gorro do pacote e o desdobrou, um bilhete caiu dali, que logo faria Draco mudar de idéia sobre Hermione, sobre sangues-ruins, sobre ele mesmo.


End file.
